fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
11. Co za dzień!
(czołówka) (w pokoju tajemnic)Claire: Dobra, myślę, że trochę ochłonęłam. Prawie odpadłam wczoraj. To się nie może więcej powtórzyć! (w pokoju tajemnic)Vanessa: Hmm, mam wrażenie, że ktoś się przyczynił do eliminacji Harolda. No cóż, nie mój problem. (w pokoju tajemnic)Sally: Mam taki dobry humor! Jak zwykle, hihi. Idzie mi coraz lepiej. Może naprawdę mam szansę na zwycięstwo? Śniadanie, w fast-foodzie Vanessa (wchodząc do fast-fooda): Mmm, jaki nęcący zapach. Postarali się dzisiaj. Marti: No ba, śniadanie co prawda hotelowe, ale smaczne. Willie: Zastanawia mnie tylko, kto je przyrządził. Nie widziałem od rana Chefa. Drake: Pewnie zaraz się z Chrisem pojawi i coś nam zgotują głupiego. Sami (do Drake’a): Oj, nie wykrakaj, bo już dwa razy odpadłeś przez „głupie” zadania. Ciekawe, czy trenowałeś od tamtego czasu, hehe. (w pokoju tajemnic)Drake: A kiedy miałem trenować? Ostatnie lata spędziłem z zespołem. No i nawet nie wiedziałem, że będę brał udział w tym programie. Lilly (do Claire): Widzę, że humor ci wrócił, co? Claire (zajadając): Powiedzmy, (mfmfmf) muszę jeść dużo (mfmfmf), by mieć siłę do gry (mfmfmf). (nagle za oknem słychać uderzenie w ziemię) Max: O kurde! Co to walnęło?! Lilly: Może scenografia się zawaliła? Hehe. Lucas (wyglądając za okno): Gorzej………kosmici wylądowali! (wszyscy wielkie wtf; wychodzą, by sprawdzić) Drake: No faktycznie to wygląda jak latający spodek. Marti: Na razie jest leżącym spodkiem. Sami: I co, może zaraz jeszcze wyjdą z niego małe zielone ludki, co? Max: No co ty, hehe…hehe…he… (drzwi spodka się otwierają, wyłania się postać kosmity) Vanessa: Eee…dobra, to już jest mega porąbane. Sami: To na pewno przebrany Chris. Drake: Jeśli tak, to musiał się nieźle sklonować. (pokazuje pozostałą dziesiątkę „kosmitów”) autora: kosmici mówią kosmicznym, zniekształconym głosem; piszę tu, by nie pisać przy każdej wypowiedzi tego samego Kosmita-wódz: Przybywać w pokoju. Marti: Hehe, raczej w spodku…(dostaje w głowę od Sami)..ał! Lucas: Jaką mamy tego pewność? Willie: I czy na serio jesteście kosmitami? Jakoś tak mało chce mi się wierzyć, że wylądowali tak na jakimś starym planie filmowym nie wiadomo gdzie. Kosmita#1: My chcieć poznać waszą planetę, to wszystko. Vanessa: A nie przypadkiem ją podbić? Już my znamy takich. Sami (do Vanessy): No ja nie wiem, jakich ty masz znajomych. Sally: Ale czad! Vanessa zna kosmitów. Hihi. Lilly: Dobra Chris, przestań się zgrywać już. Marti: Właśnie, wymyśl coś lepszego. Kosmita#2: Czemu wy nie chcieć pokoju? To smutne. Sami: Idź już sobie, ośmieszasz się tylko. Kosmita-wódz: Ehh… Skoro wy nie chcieć gadać (wyjmuje dziwną broń przypominającą pistolet), to natychmiast oddać nam najpłodniejszą samicę. (lekka konsternacja) Lucas (wypycha Vanessę naprzód): No idź, wywołał cię, hehe. Vanessa (do Lucasa): Ty gnojku, już nie żyjesz. Kosmita-wódz (do Vanessy): Iść z nami. Vanessa: Jasne, byście mnie tam molestowali, nie dzięki. Na to się w tym programie nie zgadzałam. Kosmita-wódz: To być rozkaz, nie prośba. (strzela z pistoletu w ramię Vanessy, a po chwili w miejscu strzału rozpuszcza się jej ubranie) Vanessa: Ej! To moja ulubiona bluzka! I w ogóle, jak to możliwe? Lucas: A co, jak to na serio są kosmici? Chris miałby taką broń? Lilly: Ja nie wiem, ale w zaistniałej sytuacji proponowałabym…………wiaaaaaaać!!! (wszyscy zaczynają uciekać) Vanessa (na chwilę się zatrzymuje): Nie no, przecież to na pewno Chr… Marti (łapiąc Vanessę): Potem pokombinujesz, na razie stąd zwiewajmy. (uciekają obie) W opuszczonym budynku na tyłach teatru Sami: Dobra, to co robimy? Jakiś plan? Vanessa: O nie, znowu chcesz się bawić w liderkę? Sami: Tylko spytałam… Drake: Może powinniśmy spróbować pogadać z nimi na serio? No bo….nawet jak to nie są prawdziwi kosmici, to może to część zadania? Lucas: Albo wydajmy Vanessę. Hehe. Vanessa (szeptem do Lucasa): Kiedyś ci się dostanie… Lucas (szeptem do Vanessy): Akurat… Zobaczysz, jeszcze odpadniesz przede mną. Vanessa: Hah, śmieszny jesteś. Sami: Przestaniecie tam szeptać? A wracając do tego, co powiedział Drake, to może rzeczywiście to jest zadanie? Max: Ta, ale co mamy robić? Bronić Ziemii? Lucas: To w takim razie Willie powinien pójść i ich rozwalić. Willie: Eeeee? Czemu ja? Lilly: Jedyny masz tu broń. (wskazuje wzrokiem jego katanę, z którą się nie rozstaje) Willie: Aleeee….noo…. Claire: Może najpierw schowajmy się w bezpiecznym miejscu! Tutaj mogą nas łatwo dorwać… Sami (do Claire): Gdzie proponujesz zatem? Marti: Chyba najbezpieczniejsza jest kamienica. Chris mi kiedyś napomknął, że jest tam system zabezpieczeń dobry. Vanessa: No to na co czekamy? Idziemy! (wszyscy wychodzą, Lilly ciągnie Claire tylnym wyjściem) Lilly (szeptem): Fajnie, że wróciła stara Claire. Chodź ze mną, mam ciekawy plan. Claire (szeptem): Jesteś pewna? W sumie nie wiemy, co się dzieje. Lilly (szeptem): W sumie to nieważne, byle byśmy się dobrze bawiły, nie? Claire (szeptem): Jak tak mówisz, to się trochę zaczynam bać… Na mieście (skradają się bocznymi uliczkami) Vanessa: Jesteście pewni, że to się nie skończy tragedią? Sami: Jak zwykle panikujesz. Drake: Obie przesadzacie, starajmy się jak najciszej przedostać. Sally: O, już chyba widać kamienicę, hihihi. Vanessa: Sally, trochę ciszej. Marti: Właśnie, śmiej się ciszej. Sally: Ale ja się tak normalnie śmieję. Nic nie poradzę, hihihi. Sami: Sally! Max: Ej, nie krzycz na nią, bo jeszcze gorzej będzie. (zostają zauważeni) Kosmita#4: Stać! Drake: No to już po nas… Kosmita#4: Jak dobrze, że jesteście. Czekamy właśnie na was. (wszyscy zdziwieni, a kosmita wskazuje im fast-food) Lucas (do Drake’a szeptem): Chyba chcą, byśmy im posiłek zrobili. Vanessa: Chyba nie mamy nic do stracenia… Idziemy. Sami (szeptem do Vanessy): Ty wiesz, co robisz? Vanessa (szeptem do Sami): Spooooko, mam już plan. W fast-foodzie Kosmici: Jeść! Jeść! Jeść! Jeść! Marti: Gdzie wasze maniery, panowie? Yyy albo panie. W sumie nie wiem… Kosmita#9: Poczęstować nas typowym ziemskim posiłkiem. Max: No już idziemy przecież. (w kuchni) Lucas: No, chyba nie ma tych, co nas ścigali. Sami: Taaa, podobno nasza panna odmieniona ma plan. Vanessa: Odmieniona, podoba mi się to. Hehe. Plan jest prosty. Podajmy im coś, co sprawi, że nie będą w stanie nawet myśleć. Marti: Coś na przeczyszczenie? Sally: Albo ostrego! Vanessa: Sally zgadła. Podajmy im najpikantniejszą potrawę, jaką się da. Max: Niby pomysł dobry, ale kto tu umie dobrze gotować? Vanessa: Mogę ja, Claire, Marti (Marti wydaje odgłos w stylu „ehhh”) i… Sami: Moment. Jakoś nie widzę od dłuższego czasu Claire ani Lilly. Max: Fakt, zniknęły gdzieś. Williego też nie widzę. Lucas: Po nim to akurat bym się tego spodziewał. Uciekł, gdy sprawa zrobiła się poważna. Drake (do Lucasa): Ej, nie obrażaj Williego! On jest spoko. Czasem może fajtłapowaty, ale ogólnie jest spoko. Sami: Właśnie, nie uciekłby ot tak. Prędzej ta cała Lilly. Vanessa: LUDZIE! Dziękuję. Może zajmijmy się tym, co musimy, a potem się kłóćmy. Sami (do Vanessy): Ehh, dobra, to ja pomogę wam. Trochę umiem gotować. Drake: To my nakryjemy do stołu i w ogóle. Max: Właśnie, zróbmy pozory, że wszystko gra. Tymczasem gdzieś indziej Claire: No wiesz…nie wiem, czy to wypali. Lilly: Nie przesadzaj, ja to wymyśliłam, więc musi wypalić! Claire: I tak mam złe przeczucia… Lilly: Nie panikuj, tylko wykonaj swoją robotę, a wszystko będzie dobrze. Niczego się głupki nie domyślają, hehe. (w pokoju tajemnic)Lilly: No cóż, warto mieć plan awaryjny. Na takie właśnie momenty. Heh. Ja to jednak mam głowę do takich rzeczy. Z powrotem w fast-foodzie Kosmita#6: No i gdzie to wasze danie? Max: Za niedługo będzie. Wybaczcie, ale jest was dużo i to trochę trwa. Kosmita#5: Oby nie za długo. Drake: Może coś wam zagrać? Żebyście się nie nudzili. Kosmita#8: Nie, my chcieć jeść! Kosmici: Jeść! Jeść! Jeść! Jeść! Jeść! Max (szeptem do Drake’a): No co one tam robią? W kuchni Sami (wsypując coś dziwnego): W sumie nawet nie wiem, co to jest….ale nie ja to będę jadła. Hehe. Vanessa (do Sami): Skup się, a nie gadaj do siebie. Sami: No naprawdę… Marti: Dobra, chyba gotowe. Sally: Panowieee! Możecie podawać! Hihi. (Max i Drake wracają do kuchni) Drake: No wreszcie. Max: Taaa, już nie wiedzieliśmy, jak ich zabawiać. (zerka na potrawę, która dziwnie bulgocze) Eee, czy to na pewno bezpieczne? Lucas: Cóż, jeśli to kawalarze, to dostaną za swoje. Jeśli kosmici, to też. Drake: Ma sens. (wchodzą na salę główną i podają) Kosmita#7: Pachnieć dobrze. Kosmita#6: Czy u was też mówić coś przed zacząć posiłek? Max: Noooo…powiedzmy, że „smacznego” starczy. Kosmici: Smacznego! (zaczynają zajadać) Marti (szeptem): No to teraz będzie śmiesznie, hehe. (ale nic się nie dzieje) Vanessa: Eee…czy na pewno wsypaliście DUŻO tych przypraw? Sami: No ja sypałam chyba z dwie minuty. (podchodzi do Lucasa) Masz, spróbuj. (wciska mu widelczyk owej potrawy na siłę) Lucas: Mfmfmfm. (zaczyna przeżuwać) Hmm, no takie tr- (pada na ziemię nieprzytomny) Wszyscy: Oj! Kosmita#5: Bella fantastico! Sami: Czemu nagle gada po włosku? Drake: Pewnie się naoglądali jakiejś włoskiej telewizji. Max: Ej noooo, plan Vanessy nie wypalił. Vanessa: Ale to….nie do wiary! Tymczasem przy spodku (Willie obserwuje kosmitów przed spodkiem z ukrycia) Willie (do siebie): Williamie, to twoja szansa, pokaż innym, że jesteś coś wart… Niech nie mają cię ciągle za chucherko. (wyciąga katanę) Oby moc……….była ze mną! (tymczasem z drugiej strony obserwują wszystko Lilly i Claire) Lilly: Tylko obserwuj, zaraz wdrażamy w życie nasz plan. Claire: Jak to? Przecież jeszcze nie wszyscy… (Willie wybiega i biegnie w stronę kosmitów) Willie: Nie zniszczycie naszej planety!!! Kosmita#2: Kto to być? Kosmita-wódz: Jeden z tych, co nas przywitać chyba. Willie: To wasz koniec! Kosmita#2: Chyba nas atakować. (niestety Willie przewraca się, a jego katana przy uderzeniu w ziemię łamie się na dwie części) Willie (leżąc): Czyli to jednak była atrapa? Bu… Claire: Czemu mu nie pomogliśmy??? Lilly: Heh, to część planu. Zauważyłam, że się odłącza, więc strzeliłam, że na 90% zrobi to, o co został poproszony. Teraz tylko musimy grzecznie czekać, aż zwierzyna zajdzie w naszą pułapkę. Claire: Okeeeej… Kosmita-wódz (do Williego): Ty nas zaatakować! Wy być agresywna rasa! Zbiórka przy spodku. Poinformować wszystkich! Willie (leżąc, do siebie): Świetnie… W fast-foodzie Kosmita#5: My być wdzięczni za waszą gościnność. Sally: Ależ cała przyjemność po naszej stronie! Hihi. Reszta (pod nosem): Taaaa… (dzwoni dziwne urządzenie na głowie kosmity) Kosmita#8: Mhm. (…) Mhmmm. (…) My dostać informacja, że my nie móc wam dłużej ufać. Wy zaatakować nas. My aresztować was, wy iść z nami. Sami: No świetnie, a teraz co? Przy spodku Wszyscy: Willie! Willie (skruszony): Wybaczcie, schrzaniłem… Vanessa: Czyli po to ten dziwak zniknął. Sami: Więc jednak chciał pomóc. Przynajmniej nie zwiał jak Lilly czy Claire. Kosmita#8 (do wodza): Co my z nimi zrobić? Kosmita-wódz: Hmm…oni atakować nas przy użyciu rąk. (…) Uciąć ręce! Wszyscy: Co????? Marti: Dobra, to przestaje być zabawne… Vanessa: No chyba prędzej przebiorę się za faceta, niż dam sobie ręce uciąć. Sally (do Vanessy): Ty to jeszcze pół biedy. Pomyśl sobie, jak faceci będą cierpieć, bez swoich rąk. Hihi. (niezręczna cisza) Panowie: EJ! Kosmita-wódz: Zabrać ich do komory badań. (Lilly wyskakuje z ukrycia) Lilly: Hola hola! Nie powiedzieliśmy jeszcze ostatniego słowa! Kosmita#4: Kim ty być? Lilly: Lilian Morrisom. Zapamiętajcie to imię, bo będziecie o niej opowiadać, jako bohaterce Ziemii. Claire również. Claire! (kosmici stoją w miarę blisko siebie w jednym punkcie przy spodku, Claire ujawnia się w oknie obok i ciągnie linę) Vanessa: Co wy niby… (uaktywnia się pułapka, a kosmici wpadają do worka, który wychodzi spod ziemi i zawisa na słupach latarni obok) Kosmita#4: Yyyy, krępująca sytuacja. Kosmita-wódz: Zamknąć się! Sami: Ciekawi mnie tylko, jak zmajstrowałyście to w jeden dzień. Lilly: Noooo…nie twój interes! Teraz ja dopełnię dzieła. (w pokoju tajemnic)Lilly: No czasem w nocy się wymykałam i badałam teren. Założyłam kilka pułapek w nadziei, że okażą się przydatne. Tadam! Przydała się. Hehe. Lilly: Czas na show. (wyjmuje kij baseballowy) Gotowi na pokaz? Marti: Nie wiem, czy jestem na cokolwiek gotowa z twojej strony. Lilly (do kosmitów): Ostatnie słowo? Kosmita-wódz: Ty przestać. Przemoc niczego nie rozwiązywać. Lilly: To może się przyznacie, że jesteście żartownisiami? A może ludźmi z ekipy? Kosmita#2: Ziemianka bredzić. Ja chcieć do domu. Lilly: Pomogę, hihi. (zamachuje kijem, po czym uderza mocno „kulę” z kosmitów, a ta odczepia się od latarni i wpada do otwartych drzwi spodka) (w środku) Kosmita-wódz (do pilota): Koniec misji. Wracać do domu. Kosmita-pilota: Ehh, a ja mówić, że to się nie uda…ale wy mnie nie słuchać! (spodek chaotycznym ruchem wznosi się w powietrze, a następnie wypuszcza dym i odlatuje w nieznanym kierunku) Sami: O kurde. Dobra, przyznaję, to było niezłe. Lilly: Jakby ktoś jeszcze wątpił, to mogę pokazać o wiele więcej. (Claire dołącza do reszty) Claire: Poszło idealnie! Lilly: No ja myślę! (przybija jej piątkę) (w pokoju tajemnic)Claire: Cieszę się, że nasza współpraca się lepiej układa. Może rzeczywiście coś ugramy w tym sezonie. Fajnie by było, heh. Max (rozwiązuje Williego): Ciekawi mnie tylko, czym te cosie były naprawdę. Sami: Chris z ekipą, to pewne. Vanessa: Narażałby się na takie „przygody”? Sami: Fakt, jesteśmy na tyle nieprzewidywalni, że nie ryzykowałby. Willie: Mieli ciekawe wnętrze spodka, zdążyłem się przyjrzeć. Sally: No to może rzeczywiście byli kosmici? Drake: No ale kosmici nie istnieją, nie? (…) Co nie?! (podjeżdża auto, z którego wysiada Chris) Wszyscy: CHRIS! Chris: Ojej, ale się drzecie. To już nie można sobie zrobić dnia wolnego. Max: Ale tego no…przed chwilą działo się tu coś dziwnego. Marti: Taa, kosmici nas najechali. Czyżbyś miał z tym coś wspólnego? Chris (odwraca głowę): Kosmici? Pierwsze słyszę. Sami: O patrz, tam! (wskazuje na telewizor na wystawie sklepowej, który pokazuje sceny z przyjazdu kosmitów i wielką akcję Lilly i Claire) Chris: Hmm, więc to się stało podczas mojej nieobecności. Marti: Jak to wyjaśnisz? Chris: Cóż, zbadamy tę sprawę. Widziałem jednak, że całkiem nieźle sobie poradziliście. Zwłaszcza Lilly i Claire. Lilly: Heh, no nie zaprzeczę. Chris (do Lilly i Claire): Niech wam będzie, dostaniecie dzisiaj nagrodę. Możecie obejrzeć dowolny film w kinie 5D. Claire: Ale super! (…) Jak to 5D? Chris: No zobaczysz. Mamy takie cudeńko tutaj. A reszta może wracać do swoich spraw, na razie! (Chris odjeżdża) Sami: Okeeeej, to było mega podejrzane. Vanessa: Ale ważne, że już po wszystkim. Ja idę spać. Marti: Ja chyba też. (Vanessa i Marti odchodzą) (w pokoju tajemnic)Sami: Jeśli to było zadanie, to było mega dziwne. Chris nie robił nam wcześniej takich psikusów, więc sama nie wiem już, co o tym myśleć. (w pokoju tajemnic)Willie: Dzisiejszy dzień był dziiiiiwny, zdecydowanie. I straciłem swoją katanę, bu… (w pokoju tajemnic)Sally: Dzisiejszy dzień był superaśny! Dawno się tak nie bawiłam. Kocham Chrisa! Kocham wszystkich! Hihi. (w pokoju tajemnic)Drake: Zastanawia mnie, czemu ci kosmici nie dostali żadnego ataku po naszej potrawie. Przecież Lucas…..ŁO MATKO, LUCAS! (zbliżenie na fast-foodową kuchnię, gdzie ciągle leży powalony potęgą pikantnej potrawy Lucas, cóż…) Kategoria:Odcinki Życia Totalnej Porażki